Destiny Paradox
by DragonLass
Summary: You'll read it and wonder...what is this girl up to now? Half way through, you'll think, why isn't this in horror....ending it all you'll wonder...why didn't I read this sooner?


Destiny's Light Hello, again, from all you people's favorite writer, DragonLass! Here's a short, well not short as in short - its actually rather long. Anyway, here's another one of my short stories, and I don't suggest you read this one by night, if you catch my drift.   
Disclaimer: The following poem was originally written by Robert Frost, but I changed it slightly to fit the story. I thought it would work, but if this isn't allowed, then tell me and I'll remove it. I only used the title and the first two lines, after that, nothing is the same. So, just wanted to give credit where due, and make sure you understand perfectly, my intention was to set the mood of the story, not to be a thief.   
******   
Two Roads - By Robert Frost/Modified by DragonLass 

Two roads diverged into a wood,   
And I took the one less traveled.   
But, in my haste.   
I made a mistake.   
And now I pay the price. 

Destiny Paradox   
Drama by DragonLass   
__________ 

( Lights: fade in. The soft music of the orchestra sets the mood. All actors stand still as if manakins, each one holding a different position. The background: A military scenario of some sort. All men, presently. Suddenly, the music booms! And, on the key, the people on stage move, as if a moment in time had been frozen, but now is moving once again. They all go about as if nothing strange had occurred. A whistle is blown.) 

Lieutenant 1: Captain on deck.   
Captain: At ease. 

( The actors, who were originally rigid in salute, now relax. The captain, a broad shouldered man of about 40, paces the stage from forward to rear of the stage.) 

Captain: As you know, the capitol has just informed all of the main bases and fleets that the enemy has begun its attack. Our job; to wipe them out before they wipe out us.   
Lieutenant 2: But, how do we do that? They're alien for God's sake! We're weak!   
Group: Yes. How do we?   
He's right!   
Captain: Lieutenant, what is your name? 

( The Lieutenant is silent for a second. This angers the Captain.) 

Captain: (roars) Lieutenant, that was not a request, it was an order. State your name and rank!   
Lieutenant 2: Second Lieutenant Li of the 4th division, sir!   
Captain: Lieutenant Li, please, follow me. 

( They exit the bridge deck, into the perpendicular corridor. As the doors slide shut, another set on the sides open, and two women step in. One has blond hair, but the other with jet black, immediately looks about the bridge.) 

Woman: Where's Lieutenant Li?   
Lieutenant 1: Done it again. Mouthed off in the Captain's presence.   
Woman: Professionally, Lieutenant. We're still on duty.   
Lieutenant 1: Ma'am. He's being dealt with by the Captain.   
Woman: Thank you. And from now on, its 1st officer Rae, Lieutenant Hatcher.   
Hatcher: Uh, yes Ma...1st officer Rae. 

( The woman smiled approvingly, and left the bridge through the perpendicular corridor to find the Captain and Lieutenant. Meanwhile, the Lt. Li is being " dealt with".) 

Captain: Lieutenant, how long have you served aboard this vessel?   
Lt. Li: 5 years, sir.   
Captain: And in that time, have I ever done you wrong?   
Li: No, sir.   
Captain: Than, in heaven's name, what did you think you were doing?!!! Trying to mutiny the crew?   
Li: No, sir. Just stating a fact of the war.   
Captain: Lieutenant. Tell me, what can I accomplish, if the crew's morale is low?   
Li: ( uneasily) I'm afraid I don't understand.   
Captain: Well, maybe Commander Rae can assist you in understanding. 

( Li turned to see Rae coming towards him down the corridor. She immediately saluted the Captain.) 

Rae: Captain on the bridge.   
Captain: Deal with this. (he shakes his head in Li's direction.) 

( He motions toward Li, and storms off. Rae has her hands on her hips, and a puzzled expression on her face. Li is frowning bitterly.) 

Rae: Syaoran, why do you always have to argue with the Captain? You had 50 chances to get promoted, but you always manage to get in his hair. Why?   
Li: I don't know, Commander.   
Rae: Syaoran, stop. You know I don't like it when you do that. You're 2 years older than me! So, act like it! It's already bad enough to have rank over you.   
Li: How's it bad? You always did. That's how it all started...   
Rae: Syaoran, if you're still churning over that, then I can't help you. It happened too long ago, and I don't think about it as a mistake, and neither should you.   
Li: Cruel world..   
Rae: Li, I'm worried about you. Ever since that time, you've never been the same. Do you need some leave? Because if you do, I'm willing to grant you some...   
Li: ( amusingly) What? And have the Captain write me down as AWOL? He won't listen. Even if you do report it, he won't take it.   
Rae: Then let it be AWOL. Leave the army, Syaoran. Take a break. You need it. 

( Syaoran smiles for the first time in decades. Despite the lines of 30 working up his cheeks, he somehow seemed to still be the boy that he'd lost so long ago. Rae smiles and pushes him towards the exit.) 

Rae: Go. Go back. I tried to keep you apart, but it didn't work. I guess you were always meant for one another. 

( The lights fade out, and the music dies down into a droning. Only a single beam remains on Meilin Rae, as she watches her subordinate, and past love, leave her. But, it would be the last time they'd see each other in this time.) 

**Scene 2**

( The lights fade in again, and the music starts off, softer this time, a sad tune of days forgotten, sunshine, and happy memories. Background: a suburban town. A house of two stories and yellow paint. Kinomoto painted on the mailbox outside. Li walks up to the door and rings the bell.) 

Li: So long. May I finally be able to see you again? 

( An elderly woman of 50 opens the door. Li is startled. She has the green eyes, and brown hair of the one...) 

Li: ( Stuttered) Excuse me, is this the house of the Kinomoto's?   
Woman: Yes. And who are you?   
Li: My name is Syaoran Li. I'm looking for Sakura Kinomoto. 

( The woman's eyes went wide. She seemed breathless for a second, then resumed her composure.) 

Woman: Please, come in. Let me get you some tea. Touya! There's visitors! 

( A man walked up, and immediately his eyes narrowed. Even in his old age, Touya still resembled the 18 year old brother that Syaoran remembered so well.) 

Touya: Well, if it isn't the Chinese brat. Back after, what? 20 years? I see you've met my wife, Miliya.   
Li: She looks...   
Touya: ( bitterly) Yes, she does look like Sakura, doesn't she? Ironic, almost...   
Miliya: Touya! In all this time, you still can't say one thing nice to him, can you? 

( Miliya turned to Syaoran, sadly.) 

Miliya: I remember you, now. You were at our wedding, Touya and mine. Of course, you managed to arrange yourself in the way back, so I'm sure you never even saw my face. It was right afterward that Sakura went looking for you. I saw you two, talking. Then you stormed out. I never knew why...   
Touya: Hush, now love. We need not tell him more. He knows the rest. ( turns to Syaoran) Don't you?   
Li: I left saying goodbye, and said Meilin and I were going into the military...   
Touya: Yes. Sakura was heartbroken...I can still hear her crying...looking out the windowsill at night.   
Li: It was a mistake...but where is she? Where is Sakura? 

( Miliya began to cry violently. Touya had to take her upstairs to be calmed down. He turned as they were about to go.) 

Touya: Go away. Leave. You've caused enough pain. 

( Li stuttered an apology, and fled the room. The lights dim, and return in seconds. The scenery is different now. It is another house, but richly decorated. It has Daidouji on its mailbox. Li once again rings the doorbell.) 

Woman: Hello? Who is this?...(gasps)...S-syaoran?   
Li: Tomoyo...its been a while...   
Woman: It's good to see you...come in... 

( The two sit quietly, and there's an awkward moment.) 

Li: I'm just going to get to the point. Where's Sakura?   
Tomoyo: Follow me... 

( The two walk along for a while, until they reach a hill. Tomoyo points in the direction of a slab of rock covered in ivy. Li walks up to it. It has writing on it, but the ivy covers it. Li carefully smooths the ivy away.) 

Li: I can see it, almost.... ( He falls down in surprise, and horror at the sight that meets him. **Sakura Kinomoto: died, age 10. Cause: Unknown.**)   
Tomoyo: The morning you left, the day after Touya's wedding, she met a Clow Card. A stray, one that managed to ellude both of you. But, she'd managed to sense it while you were gone. I watched her fight it....   
Li: No....   
Tomoyo: I watched it beat her, and beat her, and beat her, until she was down bleeding and tired. But, she wouldn't give up. She was going to catch it. Just as if you were never there. She was going to prove that she could do it...   
Li: Oh my God...( His imagination runs wild, pictures of the horrific scene sprout as described by Tomoyo.)   
Tomoyo: But, she was blinded by her sorrow...she didn't see it coming...It had laid a trap...I...I...watched...Kero watched... 

( Tomoyo started to cry, and Li held her awkwardly. Suddenly, she whirled out of his grip, and slapped him. He grabbed his cheek.) 

Tomoyo: You! It's your fault. It's your fault that she's gone! If you'd been there she'd have been all right, she'd still be alive, and she'd still be laughing and smiling the way she always does...WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!!! 

( Tomoyo cried in helpless agony. Li backed up from her hunched form huddled on the ground. His cheek still stung, but he didn't care. He continued to back up. Suddenly, he felt himself bump into someone. He turned around. It couldn't be... It was her!) 

Li: Sakura...your alive! 

( He tried to go near her, but for some reason he stopped. Something wasn't right. Suddenly, she looked up. Li gasped in horrified nausea. This wasn't Sakura. The face was half eaten away by maggots, and the skin pale and green with mold. Blood still clung to the bangs of her hair, and something was moving beneath her flesh. Her jaw was visible in the hole where something had taken a bite out of her face. It turned to him mockingly.) 

Sakura: Li, don't leave me! Please don't! I beg of you. 

( Suddenly, it was his voice now.) 

Sakura mimic: I have to go. Don't make this anymore difficult.   
Sakura normal: Li, wait!!!   
mimic: I'll be back someday. I promise. It won't be long... 

(The last words rang in Syaoran's ears: _It won't be long..._He suddenly fell to his knees. He looked at his hands, guilt and shame weaving in and out, in and out.) 

Sakura: You lied, Syaoran...You said you'd be back, but you never came...   
Li: I...   
Sakura: You did this to me...you...   
Li: NO! (He grips his head in confusion and fear.) NOOOOOOOO!!!!!   
****** 

Li Syaoran wakes up in cold sweat. He quickly runs over to the mirror, and checks his face, his arms. Everything is exactly as it should be, on a 10 year old boy. But, the boy looking back at him is not the Syaoran he knew, this boy was scared, vulnerable, shaken. This boy was new to Syaoran, and he didn't like it one bit. Avoiding his room, Syaoran went downstairs and looked at the clock. 6 AM. Saturday. Perhaps he should go for a walk. Quickly dressing himself - thank god Meilin had slept in his actual room, at least he could get his clothes from their temporary place in the guest room without shivers running up his back.   
As he was going to leave, Syaoran felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, to see his guardian Wei watching him intently. 

" Is something wrong, Master Li?"   
" No, I just need some time alone."   
" All right. Have you made a decision?"   
" Huh?"   
" On, whether or not you want to go with Meilin to the military training."   
" I've decided...no."   
" All right. I'll tell her once she gets up. You go." 

Li went out, and breathed in the cold morning air. He wore his battle garment, because it just seemed right. Suddenly, he heard the fierce sound of battling out, by the park. He rushed over without a minutes loss. The sight that met him scared him. Sakura, dressed in another costume, was fighting a Clow Card. Tomoyo and Kero watched. But, sadly, she was losing sorely. Deja vu. 

" You can do it, Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted, her camera raised up. 

Suddenly, Sakura faltered and tipped over, falling on the pavement. Clow Card reared up. 

" No! Sakura, watch out!" 

Li was there in an instant. He blocked the card, until Sakura had a chance to get up, and she captured the card. 

" Li! You came back! You didn't leave."   
" I had a change of mind."   
" I'm glad." Suddenly, Li embraced Sakura.   
" You couldn't do much without me for one day, could you, Sakura?"   
" Thanks, Li." Sakura said sheepishly, a blush working up her face. The card floated down into Sakura's waiting hand.   
" Don't mention it." Li said. He turned to go, then spun around and pecked Sakura softly on her cheek. Sakura was startled, and blushed. She stuttered something to save herself embarassment   
" You're up early. Why?"   
" You aren't the only one who can sense Clow Cards."   
" Oh, yeah." Sakura blushed. 

Li turned to leave. He heard a snatch of conversation as he jumped away. 

" You know, its good to have Li around. He's always there when you need him." Sakura smiled, touching one hand to her cheek where the touch of his lip still tingled. 

Li grinned. Always there. That's what he'd be. He'd made the mistake once of considering to leave, but never again. 

****** 

All right, so it wasn't much of a play. Big deal. I put it in play form just for this purpose. So Read and Review, k? 


End file.
